<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow by junghoo2815</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770280">Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoo2815/pseuds/junghoo2815'>junghoo2815</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoo2815/pseuds/junghoo2815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海饶有兴致地看着身边欲火缠身却被束缚住四肢的男人，在狭小的空间里强压住自己体内膨胀的欲望，却抑制不住地想要扭动。敌人面前，男人最脆弱的一面暴露无遗。</p><p>“李赫宰？”李东海的指尖划过男人打得笔挺的领带，轻佻地下移，抚摸着他因被下药而敏感的下腹，终于如愿以偿地听到了对方憋了很长时间的闷哼声。“你的主顾很了解我，你的确是我喜欢的类型，”像毒蛇一样凑近李赫宰的耳朵，在外人看来更像是情人间暧昧的耳语，“但你的主顾好像并不知道，我从来不做上面那个。”</p><p>想要暗杀李东海的那人找到李赫宰时拍着胸脯承诺事成之后要给他丰厚的佣金，他想都没想就答应了，拿钱的活不干是傻子。<br/>“老总，在雇用我之前要先清楚我是个1啊，”李赫宰手里把玩着一根万宝路，翘着脚看着那个男人。<br/>因为不太信任其他杀手，主顾千叮咛万嘱咐说一定要李赫宰扮成一个M，可是不混这个圈的愚蠢男人哪里知道李东海虽然是那个喜欢掌控一切的角色，但是却不是那个喜欢在情事上出力的人。<br/>李赫宰倚在吧台上，指尖轻敲着装满荧光绿色的液体，李东海就好像是星星一样吸引住了他的目光。<br/>就是他。<br/>看他进了会场，李赫宰也跟了进去。两个人就这样在狭窄的电梯里有了第一次照面。<br/>“新人？”李东海毫不掩饰打量的目光，精明的眼神让李赫宰浑身不舒服，同时又惊叹于对方优秀的洞察能力。他僵硬地点点头，做出一副有些青涩又害羞的样子。<br/>“小青果，如果你想，我不介意做那个引你到仙境里去的兔子。”他看到李东海勾着自己的领带，漂亮的指尖游走在自己深色的布料间，很平常的动作，但对于今天的李赫宰来说，还是有点过分刺激了。<br/>“要不要跟我一起？”像是小羊自己走到狼的领地，李东海好接近得过分了。“我已经很久都没找到合我胃口的人啦，”他用小朋友分享悄悄话的姿势凑到李赫宰耳边说，“好不好？”<br/>李赫宰抿着嘴点点头，李东海轻笑着拉着他的手出了电梯。<br/>大厅的展台上一个被操干到快失去知觉的女人胡乱叫着，旁边围了一群观摩的sub和dom们，闪光灯不停地闪烁，李赫宰撇过头去。<br/>“这样的暴力手法在我这里不会有哦，别害怕。”李东海递给李赫宰一杯精致的短饮，草莓糖浆像墨水一样在冰凉的透明液体中沉底，“小青果，告诉我你的昵称。”<br/>“银赫。”<br/>“我们去房间吧，我专属的，这里太吵了。”<br/>“好。”<br/>李赫宰握紧了拳头，把短饮一饮而尽。</p><p>李赫宰一直乖乖地跟在李东海身后，直到李东海最后进屋锁门，就是现在——李赫宰找准猎物脊椎的那块致命的地方，只要扭断那里，这人就没气了。<br/>手快速想要按上李东海的脊椎，对方却在他成功的前一秒回过头，反剪住他的手，“银赫先生这是干什么？”嗔怪撒娇的语气，但是手上的劲可不是一般的大，李赫宰这才看清他有些壮硕的肌肉，“或者说，我该叫你，huyk？”</p><p>不等到自己惊讶地抬头，李赫宰就明显地感受到自己身体的变化。浑身发热，一股邪火往下身窜去，纵使李赫宰是个训练有素的杀手，可人的天性谁又能抵抗呢？<br/>在彻底失去理智之前——逃跑！<br/>李赫宰拼尽全力挡开了那人的桎梏，看着不算高的窗户便翻了出去。<br/>漂亮的翻滚缓冲后，下一秒却愣在了那里。<br/>自己被一群保镖端着枪围了个严严实实。药劲不减反增，喉咙里挤出绝望的怒吼，却忍不住的腿软跪在了地上。<br/>一个从来都不会失手的杀手，此刻双膝着地，即使是被迫，臣服的姿势也足够取悦李东海。<br/>清脆的金属声响过，李赫宰无力地看着自己被铐起来。<br/>他现在被药折磨得一句话都说不出来，只是身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，要更多！更多！<br/>李东海拉着被束缚住的李赫宰就往车里走，“老大，这不安全！”其中一个保镖站出来。<br/>“别那么多废话。”</p><p>“有什么要说的，小青果？”李东海上车把头靠在男人僵硬的肩膀上，颇为享受的样子，但男人就算是处于极度兴奋的状态也没有发出一点儿难耐的声音，多少让李东海有点挫败。<br/>“呀，你不说，我替你说？”他抬头看着那个因痛苦挣扎眼里翻出泪光的男人，“你的主顾姓朴，表面上使我的商业伙伴，但实际上因为一个合作项目他想私吞所以要置我于死地，对不对？”<br/>那眼神宛若伊甸园里的蛇，李赫宰跟他对上后就再也没有挪开过。即使他想让自己尽可能凶狠地瞪着那人，可是在李东海看来就像是恋人的嗔怪般毫无杀伤力。<br/>“猜猜你的主顾现在在哪？”李东海调皮地打开手机，实时通讯中血肉模糊的画面让李赫宰本就灼热的体内忽然翻腾起反胃的感觉。<br/>“主顾已经被我解决了，hyuk，跟我一起吧。”那是引诱亚当的最后一步。<br/>他感受到李东海冰凉的嘴唇紧贴着自己被情欲折磨得高热的皮肤，忍不住一阵战栗。<br/>汽车刹住，李东海直起身，“把他送到地下室，”瞥了一眼李赫宰，“绑起来。”</p><p>偌大的地下室摆满了各种各样的道具，李赫宰已经快难受地发疯了。他咬紧牙关，尽量不让自己发出声音。不知过了多久，在他快要失去意识的时候，他看到那人缓缓走来。<br/>“hyuk？”李东海拍拍他的脸，眼前的男人微张着嘴，汗珠顺着刘海落下，缓缓喘着粗气但就是一副倔强的样子。<br/>“还好吗？”慢慢蹲下，一只手下流又熟练地解开男人的皮带，褪下裤子的那一刻，紫红色的硬挺肉棒立刻打在了李东海的脸上。他含住那饱满的头部，极有技巧的吮吸，灵巧的舌头扫过冠状沟，那人终于忍不住开始轻喘。<br/>“hyuk，小青果？在你享受之前，先来说说规矩。”突然失去快感的男人紧盯着李东海，他选了一只软皮鞭，在试了试距离和力度后，将第一鞭甩在了李赫宰宽厚的背肌上。<br/>杀手先前严苛的训练完全能承受住这等痛觉，淡此时药劲的催化让李赫宰感觉自己被抽打过的地方像是火烧起来了一样。<br/>“在这里，你没有说不的权利；你的存在就是为了取悦我。”<br/>“啪！”又是一鞭，与之前的相对称。<br/>李东海捏住男人的下巴，不意外地看到男人眼中的迷茫和倔强。<br/>“在这里，你称呼我主人。”<br/>“……”<br/>“你的回答？”<br/>“知道了。”像是被砂纸打磨过的沙哑嗓音，李赫宰感觉自己快要对感觉麻木了。<br/>“喊不出来？”李东海极富技巧地揉着那兴奋地吐着前液的肉棒，但就是次次避开能让男人最兴奋的点。<br/>隔靴搔痒的感觉让李赫宰下腹难受得紧，忍不住地扭动胯部，试图自己找到些许慰藉。<br/>喊主人什么的，真的太羞耻了……<br/>李东海轻笑一声，继续重复着手里的动作，因为憋的实在是太辛苦了，李赫宰低吼一声就准备交代出来，“哪能这么便宜你？”李赫宰抬眼看着那个把铃口坏心地堵住的人，“hyuk，叫声主人，就放过你。“<br/>那人明明生得一副温润面孔，做出的事却这么狡猾。<br/>柱体被弄得紫红，李赫宰感觉自己再撑下去就真要萎了。<br/>慢慢比上眼睛，“主人……”从嗓子里挤出来了一句。<br/>李东海玩味地冲他挑眉，“这样就完了？”<br/>呀C。<br/>李赫宰发誓，等着他脱身，他第一件事就是把眼前这只狡猾的小狐狸揍一顿，绝对不怜香惜玉。<br/>“主人，求你了……让我射，唔。”<br/>白浊直直地射向李东海丝质的黑色衬衣，李赫宰虚脱地大口喘气，整个人像是在水里泡过一样。<br/>那人并没有任何嫌弃的意思，只是挑起了他的下巴：“hyuk，想知道为什呢你这样的杀手会败在我手里吗？”<br/>李赫宰闻言抬头。<br/>“你挂名的工会，好好想想领导是谁。”<br/>那只小狐狸哼着歌走了出去，将地下室的门落了锁。</p><p>—FIN.—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>